


Four Seasons

by jysy93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jysy93/pseuds/jysy93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Autumn Winter Spring; A short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Seasons

He was always the perfect one. Everyone loved him. He was a role model and a bad boy at the same time. Girls were always attracted to bad boys, and she was not an exception. When she found out he had a crush on her, the good girl, to say she was ecstatic would be a huge understatement. He asked her out, and she accepted immediately. It was Spring.

Days turned into months and then years. Their relationship bloomed like a flower, she liked to say. He would always tease her about this. They had picnics, long walks, romantic candlelight dinners. They couldn’t be happier. He asked for her hand after five years of dating, she agreed. They got married that summer.

Marriage life was easy. She could not understand at all why most married couples would say otherwise. They spent their first few years in a honeymoon period before decided to try for a baby on their third. After many times, and still with one single line on the tests, he started to get frustrated. He would lash out, but there was never abuse. He love her too much to do that. One day, they had a huge fight. She had suspected he was having an affair and he had stormed out. She was left alone in the house, sobbing her heart out, that lonely night in autumn.

It was cold. Freezing, in fact. She stood up from the bed, grabbed a sweater and wore it. Looking at the snow falling softly outside the window, she stifled a sob and brushed her tears away. Perhaps, this was it. She was disappointed as well, who wouldn’t be at the constant negative answers? She had thought they were strong enough… Apparently not.   
A bang on the door startled her, and she picked herself up, heading towards the door. Opening the door, he stepped in. He was shivering from the chill, and had snow in his hair. He was angry, and yet, he couldn’t be more handsome at this point. She hurried to the kitchen, prepared a mug of hot chocolate and started the fire in the fireplace. He clutched the mug in his hands, and turned to her, an expression of hurt in his face. She turned away, her heart clenching for she had caused this. Swallowing, he cradled her face gently, and kissed her, pouring all his love into the simple kiss. When they parted, breathing heavily, he hugged her tightly before saying, “I love you. I always have, and always will. You complete me. I cannot live without you. You are my best friend, my partner, my other half, my soulmate. What would I do without you? Please forgive me for these late nights, for lashing out.”

She left his embrace, and muttered quietly, “I’m pregnant.”

Summer, autumn, winter, spring. Just the simple four seasons of life, and yet a big deal. The ending comes to a close, and the beautiful beginning of a winter begins.


End file.
